comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colleen Wing (Earth-7045)
After her mother was killed by an unknown assailant, Colleen Wing grew up with her grandfather in the northern mountains of Honshu. As the only grandchild, Colleen learned the arts of the samurai from her grandfather as per family tradition. Eventually Colleen made her home in New York City where she became involved in a gunfight. Saved by the policewoman, Misty Knight, Colleen quickly became fast friends with her savior. When Misty was injured in a terrorist attack, Colleen supported her friend and encouraged her to forge ahead. She joined Misty in creating Nightwing Restorations, and the two became known for their martial prowess as "the Daughters of the Dragon." Together, Misty and Colleen clean the streets of New York, commonly teaming up with the Heroes for Hire, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Colleen is a friendly and altruistic person, but... this isn’t readily apparent. Her usual demeanor is serious, demanding and focused. She can easily convey an impression of dour hostility. It’s a “yeah, you have to know her” thing. She normally fights non-lethally, but if pushed or faced with a matter of honor, she might very well slay — or gravely wound — her opponents. Colleen is a disciplined, professional troubleshooter and security expert. She also has a good head for tactics, and little patience for amateurs. Aside from a handful of relationships, Colleen is all warrior, all the time. She’s unrelenting and doesn’t let herself become emotionally vulnerable, or dependent. Col and Misty are exceptionally close friends, and would literally go to Hell and back to support each other. They deeply love each other – this intensity could sometimes be misinterpreted as romantic. If somebody seriously hurts one of the Daughters, there’s a good chance the other will retaliate with lethal strikes. Colleen also considers Danny a friend. But since he can be clueless, she often comes across as more of a stern big sister. Though she’s a hardass, the death of her grandfather and the mental damage inflicted to her father psychologically scarred Colleen. She also seemed hurt by her Japanese relatives keeping her at arm’s length. Especially given all the efforts she had made to keep up with her grandfather’s training program (which involved 10-mile daily runs, barefooted, on mountain trails, during much of her adolescence) to prove herself a true Ozawa warrior. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers Colleen is able to focus her chi to perform exceptional feats of strength, and to enter a Zen trance which allows her to heal faster, burn out foreign poisons in her system, and resist temperature extremes. Abilities Colleen is skilled in the ways of the samurai. She is also an accomplished martial artist and detective. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Katana' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Auburn Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Daughters of the Dragon members (Earth-7045) Category:Private Detectives Category:Vigilantes Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Climate Adaptation Category:Martial Artists Category:Investigation Category:Sword Wielders Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Colleen Wing